


Missing

by i_am_zan



Series: A DGM Fanworks Initiative 2K17 (run by Kitty Bandit)/from tumblr [7]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I can't help myself, M/M, More Introspection, Yup..., otp, several of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: Day 7: D. Gray-man Fanworks Initiative 2K17: OTP ; Romance; FriendshipBookman Junior misses his friends. How could he not?I also want to thank Kitty Bandit for running this because her prompts gave me ideas to write - more. Even if they are tiny little pieces. Go read her fics ya'all, they're beautiful.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> “I shut my eyes and turn’d them on my heart.  
> As a man calls for wine before he fights,  
> I ask’d one draught of earlier, happier sights," - Childe Roland to the Dark Tower Came, Robert Browning

He squeezes his eye shut and throws himself into the pain. He’s thought of it before. The crawling under his skin. Parasite pores, with eyes that move. He fancies he can see them see inside him. They scrutinise his organs. His liver, spleen, lungs and heart. He does have one. It beats, and the eyes see it all. The irony (ha!) of he with the one eye. Now he has more than he can cope with. And he does his best to cling on to the happy times. The happy days. 

 

Flirtations aplenty - everyone, hapless Finders, Jerry, the harangued researchers of the Science Division and poor Miranda. Death threats abound (Komui and Yuu, for very different reasons), all those touches disguised as teasing. Arms slung roguishly over shoulders, under the guise of friendship. All the times he wants more, needs more, but for all the knowledge of languages and the words he has fail him. He could not articulate it. 

 

O - how he flirts. Teases, with winks, and chaste kisses - chivalrous on her hands. Lenalee dusting pink, eyes twinkling. Harmless fun, she reassures her brother as they link arms and march away down corridors. " Here would you like a tea bringing up to you?" at other times. And when he wakes up in the library having fallen asleep, with a coverlet he knew wasn’t there before, he’s touched and teary and cannot even say why. Doesn't want to say why. 

 

The first time was a mistake, but he saw how much he got under Yuu’s skin, well, he couldn’t ever resist it then. It's for the challenge he will tell himself and declares to others - especially his master, though he knows there is not pulling the wool over the old man's eyes. It’s all teasing. He swears. It’s all, “let’s braid his hair when he’s unawares”. But Lavi has never been sure how unaware Yuu ever was. After all, he *is* samurai. Yuu can sense him on his sneakiest days and he knows he can be barely discernible when he wants to be. But there is no reason for the swordsman to play along (but he does, and Lavi is too afraid to ask why - afraid of the reply), and Yuu returns the favour by giving no quarter when they train, by trusting him to have his back. Occasionally being the voice of reason that Lavi never listens to. 

 

When the redhead slings a casual arm around Allen’s neck. When Allen infuriates him with his martyr like habits. Because really “Please kill me if I become the 14th” makes Lavi want to pummel him into next week and scream at him to stop being so idiotic, stop playing the Martyr. When he looks at Allen and all he wants to do is to stand between him and the world plaguing him with nightmares. The fondness hides a want that is something more than affection, but less than a smidgeon of what it can be. Because. Not. Allowed. It is everything to do with the road they have each traveled and are on the way to becoming and less to to with the End of the World. And here at the end of it all? 

 

Lavi, Bookman Junior, can mull over the missed clues, the missed chances, the missed. He wonders if anyone is missing him at all?

"~"~"~" 

FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> “ Ere fitly I could hope to play my part.  
> Think first, fight afterwards—the soldier’s art:  
> One taste of the old time sets all to rights.” – Childe Roland to the Dark Tower came, Robert Browning
> 
> Once again, thank you everyone for reading these snippets. I hope you've enjoyed them as much as I enjoyed writing them.
> 
> The weekend cometh, I hope you all have a beautiful one! - Love - Zan


End file.
